thundercats_hofandomcom-20200215-history
Out of Sight
Out of Sight is an episode from the original series of ThunderCats. Written by C.H. Trengove, it originally aired on December 10, 1985. Official Summary Willa is practicing her long-bow skills when a warning device alerts her to a Mutant attack. Willa and her sister Nayda fight back until a Mutant laser beam sets their roof afire. Jackalman kidnaps Willa and takes her to Castle Plun-Darr. The ThunderCats rush to rescue her. Tygra and Nayda render themselves invisible and enter the Castle. Tygra pretends to be a ghost and frightens Jackalman into releasing Willa. Tygra and Willa fight S-S-Slithe and Monkian and escape to the nearby forest, where they try unsuccessfully to become visible again. They realize only the Eye of Thundera can restore their visibility. They set out to find Lion-O and are attacked by Vultureman. They subdue him and defeat Monkian, Jackalman, and S-S-Slithe. Lion-O arrives on the hijacked Flying Machine and holds the Mutants off until he can summon the other ThunderCats. The Mutants are forced to retreat to Castle Plun-Darr. The Eye of Thundera restores Tygra and Willa their normal states. Official Moral Tygra uses his ability to become invisible to help defeat the Mutants and assist Willa, Nayda and the Warrior Maidens. But he and Nayda receive a scare when they cannot undo their invisibility and be seen again. Finally, through the powers of the Sword of Omens, they become visible and normal once more. Persons who are shy find themselves wishing at times that they were invisible, or at least not so evident to others. Their shyness makes them feel self-conscious and awkward in the presence of others. And it is hard for them to make their accomplishments known so they can be noticed and receive credit for what they have done. Often they choose to withdraw and remain in the background, even though they would rather be active and a part of the group. Shyness is a problem for many, and we should try to be aware of our friends and classmates who show signs of it. One way of helping them is to be sensitive to them when they are feeling bashful and gently to encourage them to join in activities. In this way they can feel part of the group and receive positive feedback on what they do. Once persons who are shy begin to be active they learn to believe in themselves and their fears and self-conscious thoughts are unfounded. Often this change begins with friends' concern and interest in helping. Like Lion-O, who helped Tygra and Nayda become visible again, we can help our shy friends become comfortable being in groups and in being noticed. Characters Vehicles Locations Notes of Interest Animation Errors Notable Quotes Media This episode was released on the following media: DVD * Season 1 Volume 2 DVD * Season 1 DVD * Seasons 1 & 2 DVD Episode Screenshots External Links *Out of Sight on IMDb *ThunderCats 1985 cartoon series on Wikipedia *ThunderCats on ThunderCats.org Category:Thundercats: 1980s TV episodes Category:ThunderCats episodes written by Chris Trengove Category:Season 1 (ThunderCats 1980s)